It's never too late
by kurenohikari
Summary: Aomine is in complete negation of his feelings for Kuroko, specially since he believes Tetsu and Bakagami are dating. So, why lose his newly renewed friendship when the one he holds dear is already taken. However, everything goes to hell when he finds Kagami kissing Kise in middle of a public court.
1. First Part

After his defeat and Seirin winning the Winter Cup, Aomine began acting more like his old self. Started assisting to practice and enjoying basketball all over again. Even going to class, though only because Tetsu demanded so and with luck to at least 70% of the time. How his marks are average will always be a surprise for all his team and students.

To those who know him from Teiko, they know that his secret to succeed on his tests isn't Satsuki's notes but his best friend Tetsu who spends the two weeks previous to the exams drilling all the info in that thick stubborn head. Being the angel he is, Kuroko does not complain or skip on a friend in need. Also, the extra review keeps his marks up, from average to above averege. Enough to end up in class 2-A the year after the Winter Cup.

Aomine's mother was convinced Tetsu was a guardian angel sent to help Daiki in his moments of need- and herself indirectly. She practically cries whenever the teal head boy leaves their home after one of his visits and begs him to come again soon. Aki Aomine was a stubborn woman, Daiki took that from her, and will not stop until she takes her son's ass out of his ass and makes him realize how smitten he is with that teal head boy. Aki wants that angel in her family register, and Aki always gets what she wants.

Tsubasa Aomine, on the other hand, does not mind much the constant precense of the boy... not that he really felt it anyways. After all, Tetsuya was the ony reason his son pulled himself back together and why Daiki never joined any gang or got into real serious trouble. He was the one who invited Kuroko into the Aomine family road trip across the Kanto region and Napo Islands during the summer after the boys' first year of middle school. The family had a blast and even made a repeat the folowwing summer, but this time through the Chubu region. The plan was to sightsee to the Tohoku region as a graduation trip... but after the fallout of the boys it simply felt _wrong_ to go without Tetsu, the boy had become family by now. Luckily, after the Winter Cup and the reconciliation of the boys they were able to make thos plans true. Now it were the boys who are making plans for next summer, they really want to go to Hokkaido.

For Aomine Kuroko was everything, his most treasured person in this world.

Tetsu was the boy who had never given up on him and The one who was always there to cover his back and lend him a hand on his moments of only one with who Daiki could be his real self with, without the pretence of keeping his " The only one who can beat me is me" attitude. The only one with who be could smile brightly and tease and show his childish excitement to the simplest things on life. The one who was always there to cover his back and lend him a hand on his moments of need. The one who helped him show his real self to others, little by little.

Not to mention the incredible chemistry they both share on court, much better than the one Tetsu and that Bakagami have. No matter how much that red monkey tries, he will never be able to take Daiki's place as Kuroko's light.

 _Never_.

That doesn't mean Kagami could not take another role in Tetsu's life, one that no one had played before: as his lover.

At first when Daiki came up with that realisation he thought he would be happy, believing that his possessiveness was because he was being replaced as a best friend and partner in court. However, for a strange reason it hurt much more.

Daiki felt like as if his heart was being tore into two. As if his world was ending. Which was strange because Aomine was not homophobic, his parents taught him better than that, and all he ever wants was for Tetsu to be happy. If that Bakagami was capable of making him happy then Daiki was happy.

Then why did he feel like he was about to cry every time he sees them together?

It all got worse when one day, after meeting up to practice together (Aomine and Kuroko) after school, Daiki was puzzled by why the real head was heading the opposite way home.

He worried that he had pushed his little friend too much and was now confused because of tiredness. When Kuroko informed him that he was spending the night at Kagami's... Daiki felt like breaking something.

He had never in his life wanted to hurt someone as much as he did then.

Not only did that Bakagami take his place as Tetsu's light and later date the teal head, now he also wanted to defile the pure creature that Kuroko was. Take his first time...

Aomine wanted to beg Tetsuya not to go, to kidnap his best friend and lock him in his room so he would not commit the huge mistake that was to give something so precious to someone who did not deserve it.

But what right does Daiki have? He was only his friend and could not demand such things from Kuroko. He had no right to act like a scorn and jealous ex-lover.

That's when Aomine finally realized what Satsuki and his mother have been trying to tell him for years. What Aomine himself has been trying to negate for a long time. He finally realized what his real feelings for Kuroko were. He finally admitted that he was in love with his teal head friend.

Then, what stopped him from stopping Kuroko was the immense heartbreak he felt then when he realized that he had missed his change big time.

He had had Tetsu by his side for years now, in the good and in the bad. He had taken him by granted and almost lost his friendship. But even then Aomine still had his head up his ass and could not see that his future was right in front of him... and now he was in another man's arms.

Daiki returned to his bad habits after that night: he skipped classes and practises, he no longer smiled nor paid attention to his parents or Satsuki. But this time not out of pride but because he had entered a state of depression. He even burned every single magazine he had of his precious Mai-chan. After all, she could no longer satisfy him, not when Daiki could only think about how adorable and sexy would Tetsu look and feel beneath him while he entered his little body.

It was only when a very worried Aki called Tetsuya and explained him her son's situation. Later that day when Aomine received a mail from Tetsu, asking him out this week-end, was the first time his parents saw him smile in a month.

Daiki was in the moon with the news of having a day out with his loved one, he didn't even care that he had to keep his feelings a secret. It was going to be Tetsu, him and the arcades. Not only that, Tetsu was even preparing him a bento so they could have a picnic before they hit the public courts and play some basketball. It couldn't be a more perfect day.

And it was. It was like going back to middle school, no fight that distanced them for a year and no Bakagami. Just Daiki and Tetsu, light and shadow, having an amazing day together. Aomine was pleased to find out that during that year that they weren't together Kuroko learned how to cook and he did it incredible. Even better than Sakurai! When Daiki said that out loud, he was shocked to see his friend blushing brightly and giving him a huge smile. Normally, Tetsu took praises with grace and poise, almost unfazed by them. So, this behaviour was strange. Still, Daiki simply brushed it off and continued enjoying his perfect day.

Of course, things couldn't stay good for that long.

As the ex shadow-light pair was making its way, Aomine decided to challenge Kuroko to a race there. Of course, Daiki won for large margin. But it was then when he realized that the place was being used by another pair. It was then, when he turned to tell Tetsu that they should go to find another one, when he realized who were the couple using the court.

Kagami and Kise.

It wouldn't be a big surprise to find them training together. After all, Kise now holds Kagami on the same place he once held Aomine. Always wanting to play against him and try to beat him with all his might. One might say he looks quite adorable when his eyes shine with admiration for the redhead tiger.

Aomine does not mind being replaced as an idol. It isn't that he doesn't like Kise, he is an important friend, but the model does not hold a candle against Tetsu. Also, the blue head would have never been able to return the bond's feelings when his heart already belongs to someone else.

Yes, Aomine did notice the model's romantic intentions... much to everyone's surprise.

What shocked Daiki was seeing his bed friend's suppose lover kiss his ex-team mate. Aomine simply stood there, stunned by the scene unfolding in front of him. He felt dumb with betrayal, not believing that two of the closest people to Tetsu would do hurt someone as pure as the teal head.

And not long after taking Tetsu's precious virginity!

To say that Aomine was furious was an understatement. Daiki has never been so blind with rage before. He stalked rapidly towards them and threw himself towards that red head bastard and punched that stupid face.

"Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed atunned by what had just happened.

"What the heck Ahomine?!" Growled, Kagami angrily struggling with the dark skinned boy on the ground, the red head beneath the taller boy.

"You son of a bitch! Going behind Tetsu's back and stabbing him like this!" Daiki growled back, reading himself to punch the other one again.

It was only because of a pair of small and delicate arms wrapping themselves around Aomine's raised arm.

"Stop It, Daiki-kun" the soft voice of his loved one, plus the use of his given name was enough to stop the bigger boy from caving into his rage "Good" the teal head smiled softly, interlacing their fingers together "Come one, let's go" the small boy them proceded to drag Aomine away from the court.

None of them spoke a word for the remaining of the way towards Kuroko's place. Both trying to process what had just happened and their conflicted emotions. It was only when they got to the apartment, empty as always, that Daiki decided to break the silence.

"Tetsu... I..." but he was interrupted by the real head.

"Why did you punch Kagami-kun?" the shorter boy asked, voice calm and poised like always.

"'Why did I punch Kagami-kun?!'" The bluenette repeated incredously "He was making out with Kise! He cheated on you, for Kami-sam's sake!" Screamed Aomine in disbelief.

"Cheated? What are you talking about Aomine-kun? Kagami-kun and I never dated, we are just friends and basketball partners" Kuroko cut him off again, though this time puzzled with what was going on.

"Wait, you guys are not dating? Then why are you all the time together after school?! And why do you stay over so much?!" Daiki demanded to know, he was confused as hell now.

"Wait... could you be jealous Aomine-kun?" Tetsu asked, face blank as always but there was this unmistakable teasing glint in the real head's eyes.

Embarassed, Aomine was about to negate his friend's words. But then he paused. Tetsu was not dating Kagami-kun, Tetsu was still a virgin, he no longer had competition over Tetsu (if how deep Bakagami's tongue was in Kise's mouth is something to go for), what was stopping him from taking this as his chance and finally confess.

Then again, it was much easier said than done.

But looking into those teal eyes, Aomine knew that he would always regret not taking the chance. So, he man up and took a leap of faith- believing in Tetsu... believing in _them_.

"I was... I am, Tetsu" Daiki chuckled, humorlesly as if he had given up already. A tone that didn't suit the bluenette at all "I am jealous of every time I see you play alongside with Bakagami, of every time Kise clings into you as if you are his favorite person in the world, of every tme you baby Murasakibasa feeding him your vanilla sweets, of every time you sit down and discuss books with Midorima with that fond smile of yours that should only be mine, of every time you beam when Akashi praises you for an excellet strategy in a game, of ever time you do not refute Satsuki when she announces that you guys are dating, of every time some guy stares at you as if you were the tastiest piece of meat... I am jealous to everything and everyone because you should be mine. No, you _ARE_ mine" Aomine grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and looked into his eyes "Will you be mine, Tetsu?"

"Aom... No, Daiki-kun. You surely are an idiot. If you haven't figured out that we had practically been dating ever since first year of middle school" Kuroko sighed, shaking his head as if not believing how dense his friend/boyfriend? could be.

"W-what?" Aomine could only ask, puzzled by this new turn things took.

"We always walked to the school and back together; spent every break together- even fed each other sometimes-; we call each other partners; we went to many dates to the movies, arcades, eating out, picnics- what pair of friends have a picnic on their own?! I know your parents and we have gone to many family trips together by now. Your mother even calls me his son-in-law! Not to mention that we already had out big couple fight for which we had to take a break but then were able to fix it and get back together. We bicker like an old married couple and we move in sync, we don't even need words sometimes to know what the other wants or has to say. The only thing that has been missing was kissing and sex. Did you sincerey not notice any of this?!" Tetsu questioned Daiki, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy who was looking at him stupidly.

"Ah?" We the only smart things Aomine could say.

"Daiki-kun is truly stupid" Tetsu repeated, then he proceeded to pull his boyfriend down and kiss the life out of him.

Aomine was still in state of shock but as soon as he processed that he was being kissed by the live of his life, something snapped within him. Daiki then attacked Tetsu, swearing to give him a night he will always remember. A first time of a dream for both of them.


	2. Final Part

**Five Years Later**

It is a well known fact at M University who are the most popular guys at campus: Aomine Daiki and Aomine Tetsuya. This pair of brothers were living the life every university boy desired. Both of them were attending with a basketball scholarship, has their own fan club, were part of a very popual gang of friends whose name was nationaly well known (Kiseki no Sedai? Really?!), their parents bought them an apartment in a good neighborhood close to campus and were invited to all the good parties- though they only assisted to a couple of them per month. Not to mention they have part time jobs as coaches' assistants that not only gives them credits but also pay good. There even is a rumor that the japanese basketball federation is interested in recruting them.

 _What else could they wish for?!_

That's what Yuki Katsumi thought whenever he saw them. So, when he caught them making out behind in broad daylight in a booth in the cafe he worked at... no wonder he entered into a state of shock. It wasn't seeing two guys kissing what had him almost puking, he was working at a gay cafe for Kami-sama's sake. Not to mention he was gay himself! But the fact that he was watching two brothers kissing, two brothers he had a crush on to make things more difficult.

"I... ah... but... what's going on?! I thought you were brothers!" He hissed/whispered, Yuki was already getting weird looks as it is no need to add more.

"Brothers?" Mumbled Tetsuya, jaw dropped not knowing how to answer at the audacity of the question.

"Hahahaha! Nice one shorty! I have never seen Tetsu speechless before" Daiki was crying from how hard he was laughing "Though I am also kind of bothered by the question, why would you think tetsu and i are brothers?"

"Everyone thinks that! You both live together, have the same last name and the same parents!" Yuki replied, feeling as if he had just stepped into twilight zone.

"That's because we are married, you idiot!" Barked Daiki, having the time of his life. not only did he have someone cowering from him but his petit husband was still in a catatonic state, incoherently mumbling to himself "You know what, when are you finished with work?"

"In an hour" Yuki answered.

"Good, get us one black coffee and a vanilla milkshake and when you are over come get us" Daiki ordered.

"What for? Where are you taking me?" Yuki inquired, worriedly.

"Do you want answers?" Daiki raised an eyebrow, smirking when the other one nodded rapidly "Then you better finishwith work soon"

That's how Katsumi Yuki, one hour later, found himself in front of the Aomines' apartment. The place only the Kise no Sedai and M University's basketball team has ever visited.

Surprisingly the place was not the fuck pad of two bachelors, as you would have expect from the two most popular guys at campus. It was quite mellow, more like a family apartment than anything else. The place was decorated with diferent shades of blue, giving it quite a homey vibe. Normally, University students' flats were small with only enough place for them to sleep, eat and study. But this apartment was big enough for them to have two bedroom- each with their own dressing room and private bathroom-, an office for them to study or work at with its own library, a kitchen separeted from the living room, and a nice balcony.

But what caught yuki's eye were the pictures hanged at the wall behind the seats at the living-room. One of them was a family picture of all four Aomines, the other one was one of the Kiseki no Sedai, one was of tetsuya with a group of people Katsumi did not recognize but there was a weird eyebrow guy that seemed familiar to him, the other one was of the two of them in white suits with tetsuya holding a bouquet of blue roses and the last one is one of them in honk kong.

"We took that last one during our honeymoon, Akashi-kun surprised us with a two weeks trip to Honk Kong as our wedding gift" the voice of the teal head startled Yuki, who jumped at the other boy's sudden presence "Luckily it was after our family anual vacation"

"Anual family vacation?" Yuki was only capable of saying.

"yes, each year daiki, his parents and i go and visit a a region of Japan" answered the third year "That year we had just returned from Shikoku, having parted a few days after our wedding night, when Akashi-kun intercepted us and drove us to the airport for our proper honeymoon. We only have Kyūshū & Okinawa left, but then again we are going there this summer"

"It must be nice to have such a close family" Yuki commented, a bit envious.

It wasn't that the boy had a bad relationship with his parents, it was simply that they were not that close. His parents spend most of their time at work and they don't have a family tradition like this one either. Also, even though they accepted him after coming out they still made no effort to try to understand him.

"Daiki has good luck indeed, my parents kicked me out when I told them that I had accepted Daiki's proposal and wanted to marry him. That was after I graduated from high school. It might have slowed our marriage, making it only possible to marry last year, but it did not stop me from caging my name. I wanted nothing to do with them anymore, it did solve the problem of who would take whose last name at least. However, I believe that's how the rumor of us being brothers started" Tetsuya explained, finally giving the younger boy answers.

"Also, the fact that you haven't kissed or acted like a couple in public" added Yuki.

"We do act like a couple" intercepted Daiki "We simply aren't that sweetly sickening because Tetsu hates PDA, but we act like an old married couple. Ask anyone in our team, it's just that no one bothers to pay real attention to us rather prefering to see what they simply wish to believe"

Yuki looked down ashamed at being one of those people too. He was expecting to find find his feet not a wedding invitation. When he lowered himself to pick it up, was when tetsuya noticed it there.

"So, that's where it had been hidding. I feared I had lost Kise-kun and Kagami-kun's wedding invitation, I would have not heard the end of it from Kise-kun that's for sure. What a relief" those words were kind of weird comming out of an expressionless boy.

But Yuki could not be bothered by that, not when he finally realized why that red head from the picture looked so familiar.

"That's Kagami Taiga from N University! His team is our university's biggest rival! Wasn't he dating a blond model or something?!" Exclaimed Katsumi.

"Yes, Kise-kun" anwered Tetsuya, poiting at the blond guy from the kiseki no Sedai picture.

"Wow!" Yuki exclaimed, stunned yet again.

"Yup, we are pretty much all gay in the Kiseki no Sedai. Only Akashi has Satsuki as a partner, but even he will admit being bisexual" commented Daiki.

In dear need of sitting down, Katsumi took a seat before he fainted or something.

"Why don't I get some drink ready and something to eat?" Offered Tetsuya, followed by Daiki.

They both worked so in sync, gifting each other those small affectionate smiles and even bockering at the silliest things like Yuki's parents used to, before work became their everything.

"You guys really have the perfect relationship, I bet none of you would ever hurt the other" Yuki commented when the couple had returned with the food and drinks, thinking about how difficult his ex and he had it.

Tetsuya and daiki looked at each other before laughing outloud at the stupidity of the commente. _Yes, even Tetsuya!_

"Boy you really have it wrong" Daiki said "Nothing and no one is perfect. When we had began dating I wasn't even consious that we were in fact together in a romantic way and even screwed up so magnificently that normally someone would give up on us, luckily I ended up with Ietsu who is known for never giving up"

"Don't ask" Tetsuya said when he noticed Yuki's clear disbelief "Daiki is simply that stupid" the teal head then cotinued, ignoring the bluenettes' 'Hey!' "I also, out of jealousy of one of Daiki's ex-team mates I started to hung out more with Kagami-kun so he could teach me how to cook that Daiki started to think we had something going on. I simply wanted to be the only one to make Daiki bentos and that rapidly traslates to me having sex with someone else!" Tetsuya fumed.

"There, there, Tetsu. I never ever liked Ryo like that" Daiki tried to calm his husband down, but internally he was squealing at how cute Tetsu looks when he is jealous.

"Maybe you don't, but he was panting after you for sure!" Snapped the teal head.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? He is dating that creppy ex-captain of mine, so calm down" replaid the taller man.

That conversation continued pretty much like that for a long time, while Yuki enjoyed watching them bicker. The next day while the whole faculty was stunned by watching them kiss in broad light in middle of the campus, Katsumi Yuki simply smiled fondly at them before heading to class with a brand new way of thinking.

He was even contemplating calling his ex and seeing if they could fix things up. If those two worked up so good, why can't lee and he do it as well?


End file.
